


Wanting You Near

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony come up with strikingly similar ways to help themselves cope with time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting You Near

"You can still come with me. It's not too late. Throw a few things in a bag..."

Tony and Bruce were in the master bedroom. Bruce was lovingly packing a few last items that he'd laid out on their bed into one of Tony's suitcases, while Tony watched from the other side. Tony was heading off to Europe and Asia to tour some of SI's subsidiaries. He may not handle day-to-day operations any longer, but that didn't mean he had no interest. And he was still very much the face of his company. He liked to personally check in on anything associated with it, even if it was just once a year. Gotta remind people that he's still the boss, as well as give them the thrill of meeting an honest-to-goodness superhero. His love of being loved stemming from a background that had been lacking in it.

Being loved wholly and completely was still taking some getting used to, even though Bruce has been in his life for a while now. Here was another man whose own life had been sorely devoid of love. You'd think putting Tony and him together wouldn't be such a great idea. How could two people so inexperienced in the giving and receiving of love possibly help each other? Comfort, affection, intimacy...neither were skilled in these departments, but both were in desperate need of all of it. Doesn't sound very promising on paper. But strange things happen when you meet the person you're supposed to be with. It doesn't matter if you've felt love before to any degree, or haven't felt it at all. The heart knows what to do instinctively. There's no hesitation. No question or doubt. The most intricate of emotions suddenly becomes so, so simple. And two people who heretofore had appeared too broken to even accept love let alone give it, had shocked themselves and everyone around them with the strength of their bond.

"You know I would if I could, but I can't break my commitment." Bruce watched Tony scowl. "You were the one who wanted me to accept the offer to guest lecture in the first place." He gently reminded.

"That was before I knew they were gonna schedule it for when I'm away. I wanted to sit in. See you in action. And make sure you don't run off with some doe-eyed co-ed." Tony was only joking. For the most part.

Bruce snorted. "I can assure you that's not gonna happen." He finished folding the last of Tony's shirts, and started to close up the second suitcase. The thought of anyone being interested in him was preposterous to Bruce. Tony was an anomaly. A twist of fate. An impossibility that had been given shape and matter. He and Bruce were two wrongs that were infinitely more right together than apart.

Tony came around the bed, and hugged Bruce from behind. Maybe clinging to him just a little, to be honest. He was going to be gone for nearly three weeks. He had six cities in five countries to cover. It's not like they've never been separated since they became an 'us'. Just not for this long. They put on their brave faces in the hope of sparing the other the guilt, rational or not, of choosing their obligations over their hearts.

Enjoying the moment, Bruce tried not to sigh aloud as he placed a hand over Tony's and gave a little squeeze. "Come on," he whispered, "time to go." He reached for the suitcase in front of him, while Tony grudgingly released him and picked up the one next to it.

 

Tony watched the ground retreat as he ascended. Would Bruce be ok without him? He supposed that was a silly question. Bruce had done just fine for years without Tony's presence. But he liked to think that he's had some effect on Bruce. He's pretty sure he has. He's seen the changes in Bruce from the day they met until now.

So instead, he turned the question on himself. Would he be ok without Bruce? The base answer would be yes. Tony had also made it very far in life without Bruce being a part of it. But peel back the top layer, and things get a little more complicated. Everything changed when Bruce arrived. Tony barely feels like the same person anymore. There have been a handful of defining moments in Tony's life, and Bruce's entrance into it has now been added to that sacred list.

Bruce understands him in a way that no one else is able to. Tony needs to keep busy. To create. He has an inherent need to protect. Bruce doesn't question when he builds a suit, and then another, because Tony has ideas. He has to flesh them out. He may never use this particular suit or that one, but the flow of creativity never stops, and Tony needs an outlet. Now he has the bonus of someone to consult with. If Bruce suspects that something could get a little out of control, and Tony could benefit from the assistance of a critical eye, he has a way of gentle suggestion that nudges Tony in another direction without derailing the process or discouraging Tony's enthusiasm.

Bruce has his own projects as well. Those provide Tony with countless opportunities to stimulate his mind. Tony may have offered him Candyland, but Bruce came with his own version that seemed tailor-made for Tony. It's just that Bruce's shiny toys were tucked away inside his head. Tony was provided with endless wonder as he discovered each one. Tony never had this combination of qualities in one person before. All wrapped up with a curly-headed bow.

 

After an uneventful flight, Tony dropped his things off at the hotel. Being that he was still on New York time, he then found himself eating dinner at 10 pm, alone, at a posh restaurant in London. Judging by the stares he got as he passed through the main dining area on the way to the more secluded section that was reserved for people of Tony's notoriety, he could have had any sort of company, if he so chose. Those eyes on him used to give him a little thrill. And he'd make sure to put on a good show for the crowd. He knew what people were after, and back then he used it for his advantage. Don't try playing the player. But those days are in the past for him. Good riddance, he thinks. In the blink of an eye, his life changed from superfluous to substantial. The playboy is now perfectly content to be playing with one boy. Tony chuckles at the thought of Bruce groaning at that pun. He'll have to try it out on him when he gets home.

Home. It really feels like one now. Not because there are a few more people milling around at any given time. But because there was one person who stayed. One person that Tony is good enough for. One person who doesn't want to change him, but who he's surprisingly content with making a few changes for. For the better. Their better. Bruce deserves better. Tony's making sure Bruce gets that, and more.

But for now he plays with the silverware, watches the wait staff scurry about, and wishes Bruce was there so that he could block out his surroundings. He orders something light, and finishes as quickly as possible. The eyes were starting to make him feel trapped.

 

Never let it be said that Tony is not prepared. He anticipated that this trip would be trying on the comfort and peace that Bruce had somehow managed to bring to his life, so he'd packed some reinforcements. Now back at the hotel, he retrieved a small tin that he'd hidden among his toiletries. He assumed that Bruce would be confused when he discovered it missing, but Tony had made sure to leave a fresh, unopened container in its place. He didn't want Bruce to be inconvenienced at all.

He took his little treasure chest to the kitchen the suite offered. Tony didn't have much use for this room. He wasn't interested in cooking any of his own meals. He just needed the microwave.

90 seconds later, Tony stirred a spoonful of Bruce's favorite blend of tea into a steaming mug of water. He didn't have to measure. He certainly wasn't going to drink it. All he needed was...yes...that. The aroma of home.

He brought the mug into the bedroom and set it on the nightstand.

Soon enough he was able to fall asleep.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Bruce had a lot to do. Ever since moving into the tower his brain has been firing on all cylinders. He never stops thinking. He's become hyper-focused on improving his surroundings. Not for himself, but for those around him. It would never be satisfactory. He was aware of this. But maybe, if he worked hard enough, he would become a little less of a liability to the planet.

Years of living in substandard conditions wasn't exactly conducive to the creative process, so many of Bruce's theories were relegated to scribbles in a beat up notebook, waiting for the day he found himself in an environment where they could leave the pages and live in the world. He tried to trick himself into thinking that day would actually come. He wanted desperately to believe that he would get his life back. But as the months and years passed, his attempts at optimism were continuously crushed.

Hope was revived with a vengeance when he met Tony. He had never seen someone's eyes light up the way Tony's do when Bruce talks. The sensation hit him like a brick that first day. Even months later, that sparkle is still there. Whether he's talking about science or the weather, it's always the same. Tony hangs on his every word. Tony had always focused on him, instead of past him. He's interested in whatever it is that Bruce has to say. In Tony's presence, Bruce feels as close to a normal person as he can probably get. Once in a while even forgetting his big green issue for a few minutes. For Tony, it was never an issue to begin with. Tony thinks that he's awesome. Him. Bruce. Not the Other Guy. Well, yes, Tony thinks Hulk is awesome too, but whatever. Tony's a big kid. But Bruce knows that when Tony is looking at him, he's seeing the person and not the problem.

There are others who have come to accept him, and even call him friend. And frankly, it's a fantastic feeling - when Bruce lets himself enjoy it. But no one looks at him the way Tony does. That's ok. He doesn't need them to. He has everything he needs in the biggest, boldest, most beautiful pair of eyes Bruce has ever seen. So Bruce pushes himself every day, and it makes him feel a little better. He works hard to be deserving of his new life and of Tony. He vows that he will use the amenities now at his disposal to right his wrongs.

A good deal of the time he spends in the elaborate lab that was presented to him is spent with Tony. And they don't get visitors to their inner sanctum very often. Of course much of the time he spends in other areas of the tower is spent with Tony as well. But outside the lab there are other bodies that are constantly coming and going. In places like the living room, kitchen and the media room, Bruce usually finds people to distract him. It made Tony's absence less obvious. So puttering around the lab without Tony at the very least popping in a few times a day became disconcerting to Bruce. A presence that had become such an ingrained part of his routine was missing. After a couple of days, it began to affect Bruce's concentration.

It's not like Bruce needed someone to talk to while he worked. Though he and Tony shared workspace regularly, often each man was immersed in projects of their own. They could go for hours without talking much. But something was off, and Bruce had to figure it out or he wasn't going to get anything done for the next 2+ weeks.

 

After a long, aggravating, and not very productive day, Bruce retreated to their bedroom. Maybe if he got a good night's sleep he would be able to accomplish something the next day. He took a quick shower, and crawled into bed. 

Still a little wound up, he decided to see if some light reading might settle him. Deciding on research materials over something with a storyline, Bruce reached for his tablet on the nightstand. Tony had a point when it came to the digital world of words. For anything work-related, you couldn't beat the access that technology affords. But when Bruce was in the mood for something with heart, reading from a digital screen felt wrong. He preferred a good old-fashioned book whenever possible.

Though he was freshly showered and nestled in a luxurious bed, Bruce was still having a hard time getting comfortable. He grabbed Tony's pillow and stuffed it behind his head for some extra cushion. It didn't take him long to find something noteworthy to read, and soon he was engrossed in an article. Within minutes, his mind was dancing with new ideas. It scurried down the rabbit hole the author's concepts had led it, and then took off in twenty other directions. By the time he finished the piece, he felt as if he'd accomplished more in this sitting than in the past few days worth of labtime.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief at the idea that he'd finally conquered whatever it was that had him so off-kilter. As he mentally celebrated, he caught a whiff of Tony's cologne. Must have come from his pillow. That just added to Bruce's good mood. Maybe Tony wasn't there with him, but knowing that he existed and how much he loved Bruce had a calming affect on him.

A thought occurred to him.

In the morning, Bruce headed to the lab to test his theory. He brought along a bottle of Tony's cologne. Thank goodness Tony carried a smaller bottle with him when he traveled. As he arrived at his destination, Bruce wondered if it could be this simple. He grabbed a screwdriver from Tony's collection, and took it over to the lab's air filtration unit. He removed a panel, and spritzed a little of the cologne onto its filters.

Within a few minutes, a hint of Tony's scent wafted gently through the room.

And Bruce's productivity increased tenfold.

 

When the sight and sound and touch of that special person who exists only for them aren't available, Bruce and Tony came to rely on another sense to make the time apart a little more bearable. They just follow their nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Had trouble coming up with a title, so I told myself that I would get one from the next song that came on the radio. The song was Journey's "Open Arms".


End file.
